Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Messing with Sasquatch
by Redwings019
Summary: YuGiOh presents: Messing With Sasquatch. Based on the commercial of Jack's Link.
1. Shaving Cream Prank

A/N: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh GX comedy fic from the commercial of Jack Link's Messing with Sasquatch.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Messing with Sasquatch

Chapter one: Shaving cream prank

Authors' P.O.V 

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing with Sasquatch

End P.O.V

Atticus, Chazz, and Tyranno were walking in the forest laughing when they saw a Sasquatch sleeping in the open field.

Suddenly, Atticus has a plan.

"I have a plan.", Atticus said as the three smiles and looks at thing.

The three walks up to it sleeping.

"Quiet.", Atticus said as he gets out shaving cream and poors it on it's hands.

Chazz grabs a piece of long grass and puts it on it's nose to wake up.

Suddenly, it hits his hands as shaving cream spatters on it's face causing the three to laugh and then runs off.

The three laughs more as they were on the dirt road.

Atticus laughs even harder when he heard footsteps and saw the thing coming towards him as he screams and the thing hits him causing him to fly backwards.

End of chapter one.

A/N: Was that funny or what? Please review.


	2. Salt Shaker Prank

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter two

Narrator's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing with Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

In the forest, Bastion and Tyranno were walking when Tyranno and Bastion stops and saw the Sasquatch cooking turkey.

The two hides behind a cut down log when Tyranno had a plan.

"I have a plan.", Tyranno said.

Tyranno explains the plan. After the plan, Bastion quietly moves in trying to not make a sound.

Bastion moves up behind the Sasquatch as he put both the salt and pepper behind the thing so it would seat on.

He placed the two and moves back.

Suddenly, a twig snaps and the Sasquatch looks and saw Bastion which he doesn't know.

The Sasquatch grabs a rock and hits him in the head as he was knocked out. He then drags him with him.

Tyranno looks at the camera.

"Let's go.", Tyranno said as they left leaving behind Bastion.

End of chapter two

A/N: This was funny right? Please review.


	3. Binoculars Prank

A/N: Here's another chapter.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter three

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing with Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

In the forest, Chazz along with his girlfriend Jasmine were planning something.

She gave Chazz the binoculars as he runs and puts it on a rock. After that, he runs back to her.

Then, Jasmine does a Sasquatch sound to lure the thing towards the rock.

A sound was heard as they see it heading towards the rock.

The sasquatch saw the binoculars on the rock as he grabs it and puts it on his eyes.

Suddenly, he has black ink from a black marker on his eyes.

That causes both Chazz and Jasmine to laugh.

Suddenly, the sasquatch saw them and throws and rock and hits Chazz's head.

End of chapter three

A/N: Please review.


	4. Joy Buzzer Prank

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter four

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing With Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

Jaden and Alexis were walking together in the forest when the two saw the Sasquatch playing with a butterfly.

Suddenly, Jaden has a plan.

The two looks at each other and smiles.

Jaden gets out a Joy Buzzer from his pocket and place it on his hand as he walks towards the beast.

"Hey, buddy." Jaden said as the Sasquatch turns and see him. "Hey, shake." He allows him to shake his hand as the thing shakes his hand.

But then, the buzzer comes on as the beast felt it and both Jaden and Alexis laughs.

Suddenly, the Sasquatch pulls off Jaden's arm and throws it causing Jaden to scream and Alexis to run.

End of chapter four

A/N: Funny is it? Please Review.


	5. Joy Buzzer Prank, Different Attack

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This is the same from Chapter four. But is has a different attack.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter five

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing With Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

Jaden and Alexis were walking together in the forest when the two saw the Sasquatch playing with a butterfly.

Suddenly, Jaden has a plan.

The two looks at each other and smiles.

Jaden gets out a Joy Buzzer from his pocket and place it on his hand as he walks towards the beast.

"Hey, buddy." Jaden said as the Sasquatch turns and see him. "Hey, shake." He allows him to shake his hand as the thing shakes his hand.

But then, the buzzer comes on as the beast felt it and both Jaden and Alexis laughs.

Suddenly, the Sasquatch pulls Jaden's arm and throws him off behind him as he turns and looks at Alexis when she runs off knowing she's next.

End of chapter five

A/N: Funny is it? Please Review.


	6. Watch Face Prank

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Yu-G-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter six

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing With Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

Atticus and Bastion were heading to the river to go fishing as they brought their fishing poles with them.

As they continue walking to a creek, the two stops and saw the Sasquatch who was fishing as well.

The thing has now got another fish as he capture two with its hand.

Suddenly, Atticus has a plan. He looks at his watch and looks up at the sun. Until he smiles. He aims his watch at the Sasquatch so he can get a reflection of the sun towards his watch.

It then gets light on it as it brights on the Sasquatch's eyes as he couldn't see.

Both Bastion and Atticus laughs which got the Sasquatch's attention as it roars at them.

The two makes a run for it.

They continue to run when suddenly, the Sasquatch hits Atticus' face with a fish out of nowhere.

End of chapter six

A/N: Atticus does it again. Please review.


	7. Watch Face Prank, Different Attack

A/N: Here's a new chapter. The same from the last chapter. But with a different attack to Atticus

Yu-G-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter seven

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing With Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

Atticus and Bastion were heading to the river to go fishing as they brought their fishing poles with them.

As they continue walking to a creek, the two stops and saw the Sasquatch who was fishing as well.

The thing has now got another fish as he capture two with its hand.

Suddenly, Atticus has a plan. He looks at his watch and looks up at the sun. Until he smiles. He aims his watch at the Sasquatch so he can get a reflection of the sun towards his watch.

It then gets light on it as it brights on the Sasquatch's eyes as he couldn't see.

Both Bastion and Atticus laughs which got the Sasquatch's attention as it saw the two boys laughing at him.

He then grabs one of his fish from the rock and throws it straight towards Atticus hitting him at his balls which cause him to stop laughing and screaming in pain

End of chapter six

A/N: What was better? The last or this? Please review.


	8. Flaming Bag Prank

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter eight

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing With Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus were walking together in the forest when they saw on the ground footprints. They look up and sees that the footprints leads to the cave.

Suddenly, Jaden has a plan.

Syrus place the bag of 'you know what' on the ground and Chazz grabs out a lighter and lits the bag.

"DING DONG!", Chazz yells as they run back to see.

The Sasquatch comes out of his cave and sees the bag.

The three boys looks at it.

The Sasquatch then steps on the bag to stop the fire when the boys laughs and the Sasquatch sniffs his feet and roars at the three.

Both Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus makes a run for it back to the boat. As they made it, both Jaden and Chazz high five as Syrus turns on the boat.

They thought they escape, think again.

They look up on a cliff and saw the Sasquatch as he throws a big rock to the ship.

The three saw it and screams then jumps off the boat and it hits the boat.

End of chapter eight

A/N: Was that funny? Please review.


	9. Flaming Bag Prank, Different Attack

A/N: Here's a new chapter. The same from chapter eight but with a different attack

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter nine

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing With Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus were walking together in the forest when they saw on the ground footprints. They look up and sees that the footprints leads to the cave.

Suddenly, Jaden has a plan.

Syrus place the bag of 'you know what' on the ground and Chazz grabs out a lighter and lits the bag.

"DING DONG!", Chazz yells as they run back to see.

The Sasquatch comes out of his cave and sees the bag.

The three boys looks at it.

The Sasquatch then steps on the bag to stop the fire when the boys laughs and the Sasquatch sniffs his feet and roars at the three.

Both Jaden, Chazz, and Syrus makes a run for it back to the boat. As they made it, both Jaden and Chazz high five as Syrus turns on the boat.

They thought they escape, think again.

The Sasquatch saw them and throws the bag back as it hits Chazz face and 'you know what' spatters on Chazz's face and shirt.

End of chapter nine

A/N: What was better? This chapter or the last.


	10. Pickup Prank

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Anyway, where was I? This is is a very big time funny chapter from the commercial.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter ten: Pickup

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing With Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

On a dirt road inside a car, Crowler and Bonaparte were driving around while looking. Until Crowler spotted the Sasquatch which was walking the road.

Suddenly, Crowler has a plan.

The car stops where the Sasquatch was as it turns around and see the car.

Crowler pops up from the window.

"Hey, you want a ride?' Crowler asked as the Sasquatch walks up to the car. "It's okay."

The Sasquatch puts his hands on the door when Bonaparte drives and the two were laughing as the Sasquatch roars a little.

Then the car stops and Crowler pops up from the window again.

"Sorry." Crowler said as the Sasquatch walks back to the car again. "We're sorry."

"Sorry, buddy.", Bonaparte said.

Then again, the car drives up again as the two laughs harder and the Sasquatch roars angerly.

Inside, the two high fives each other when suddenly, the Sasquatch rams his hand in to the windshield and grabs Crowler then threw him into the woods as Crowler screams and slams onto the ground harder.

Bonaparte was scared as he breaths harder. Then the Sasquatch opens the front door and into the car as he sits.

He then looks at Bonaparte and tells him to go.

And Bonaparte did as he was scared to death.

End of chapter ten

A/N: Was that funny? Anyway, sorry for the delay. By the way, there has been two new Jack Link's commercial already aired on tv. And they will be posted soon. So keep in touch. Review.


	11. Cold One

A/N: Here's a new chapter. And also one of the new commercials from Jack Link's

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter eleven: Cold One

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing With Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

On a golf course, Jaden and Chumley were enjoying themselves playing golf.

Jaden was inside the cart while Chumley was getting ready to hit the golf ball.

"Five feet from the hole right here.", Chumley said as he was about to hit ball.

But then, a sound was heard as the two turns around and saw the Sasquatch chasing a rabbit.

The Sasquatch then stops and looks at the two then looks around the place.

Suddenly, Chumley and Jaden then got a plan as the two looks at each other and then smiles.

Jaden walks back to the cart and grabs a can of soda then shakes it real fast then the two walks up to the Sasquach.

"Hey, big fella." Jaden said. "Want a cold one?"

The Sasquach then snatches the can from Jaden's hand. Then it tries to open it.

"Yes. Come on.", Jaden said.

"You gotta open it with you hand.", Chumley said.

The Sasquatch then opens it with it hand but the liquid splashes into his face.

Jaden and Chumley laughs loudly then runs back to the cart.

The Sasquatch then roars as the two drives off before the Sasquatch goes after.

They thought they lost him, the Sasquatch got to them and pushes the cart down to the other side causing Jaden to hit his head on Chumley.

End of chapter eleven

A/N: Was that good? Please review.


	12. Towel Whip

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This one is another one of the new commercials from Jack's Link.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter twelve: Towel Whip

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents: Messing With Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

At a lake, Syrus, Chazz, Mindy, and Jasmine were drying themselves out after swimming in the lake.

Jasmine was drying herself with a towel when she looks and saw the Sasquatch kneeing down looking at the lake.

The others also saw it when Jasmine had a plan.

She turns to Chazz and tells him something to his ear as Chazz smiles and grabs a towel off his shoulder.

He then quietly walks behind the Sasquatch and grabs the towel and twisted it then he whips the Sasquatch's butt as the others laughs harder.

The Sasquatch then turns and looks at Chazz as he walks back to the others laughing.

"Hey, guys--", Chazz was interrupted when the Sasquatch grabs him from his shorts and throws him back to the lake.

But his shorts was teared up which that cause him to be naked. Which means his skinny dipping.

After that, the Sasquatch turns around looking at the others and roars at them as the three screams and ran off.

End of chapter twelve

A Boston Red Sox Fic

A/N: Well, that's it... for now. They maybe more new commercials in the near future but I'll make sure that it will come for sure. Please review.


	13. RC Plane

A/N: It was just announced that there has been two new Jack Link's commercials last Wednesday Night. So I guess the story continues.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter thirteen: RC Plane Prank

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents Messing with Sasquatch

At an open field between the forest, Syrus and Chazz were playing with an RC Plane toy as Syrus has a remote control to make it fly anywhere.

"Wow. That's a neat toy.", Chazz said.

"I know.", Syrus said while controlling the plane.

Chazz then looks forward and saw the Sasquatch coming out of the forest looking with a pile of wood in his arms.

But then, Chazz had a plan. He then grabs the controller from Syrus as he gets control of the RC Plane.

"What are you doing?", Syrus asked.

"Watch this.", Chazz said as he controls the plane towards the Sasquatch as it got scared and the wood falls off from his arm.

Chazz and Syrus were laughing after that as Chazz once again dives it down towards the Sasquatch again. Then it sees both Chazz and Syrus as it roars at them which got their attention.

But the Sasquatch didn't really go after them. He calls for birds as a bird from the trees looks up and the Sasquatch orders the bird to attack at the boys. And it did as it flies out from the tree and went after them.

Chazz and Syrus runs trying to escape from the bird as they stop next to a bridge and turns around when the bird (you know what) straight on towards Chazz which he got it on his clothes and face.

End of chapter thirteen

A/N: I thought it would be over as well. But I guess we continue on then. That's the first out of two chapters. And by the way, they got the alternate ending of this with a different attack as well. So I'll post this up today. Review please. Oh, and by the way, this is Chazz's second time getting hit by 'You know what".


	14. RC Plane, Different Attack

A/N: Here's the new chapter which is the same but with a new attack and a alternate ending as well.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter Fourteen: RC Plane Prank, Different Attack/Alternate Ending

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX presents Messing with Sasquatch

At an open field between the forest, Syrus and Chazz were playing with an RC Plane toy as Syrus has a remote control to make it fly anywhere.

"Wow. That's a neat toy.", Chazz said.

"I know.", Syrus said while controlling the plane.

Chazz then looks forward and saw the Sasquatch coming out of the forest looking with a pile of wood in his arms.

But then, Chazz had a plan. He then grabs the controller from Syrus as he gets control of the RC Plane.

"What are you doing?", Syrus asked.

"Watch this.", Chazz said as he controls the plane towards the Sasquatch as it got scared and the wood falls off from his arm.

Chazz and Syrus were laughing after that as Chazz once again dives it down towards the Sasquatch again. Then it sees both Chazz and Syrus as it roars at them which got their attention.

But the Sasquatch didn't really go after them. He calls for birds as a bird from the trees looks up and the Sasquatch orders the bird to attack at the boys. And it did as it flies out from the tree and went after them.

Chazz and Syrus runs trying to escape from the bird as they stop next to a bridge with Syrus running left and Chazz heading toward the log bridge.

But the bird grabs on Chazz's shoulders and suddenly, he jumps on the bridge log and hits his balls on it which made him scream louder.

As for the Sasquatch, he looks at the RC Plane flying crazy then lands on the ground facing the Sasquatch. It looks down at the RC Plane.

End of chapter fourteen

A/N: Pretty funny huh? Anyway, that's the end of that attack. We move on to the second commercial. Review please.


	15. Bike Trail

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. I understand there's new Jack Link's Commercials I saw on television. And I'm going to bring enough chapters to put in. And by the way, hopefully I get enough chapters in before Thursday. I'll let you know

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Messin with Sasquatch

Chapter fifteen: Bike Trail

* * *

In the forest of Duel Academy Island, Jaden, Chazz, and Alexis, were on riding bikes on the bike trail as they decided to stop for a break.

"That was a great ride.", Jaden said, stretching his arms out.

"Tell me about it. I'm sweating from this helmet that I can't get it through my hair.", Chazz said, feeling the sweat of his head with his hand.

"Relax, Chazz. It's not like you're going to die.", Alexis said.

Jaden suddenly look from inches in front of him when he, Chazz, and Alexis, saw the Sasquatch, who was trying to light the flames to make a fire.

"I have an idea.", he said as he whisper in both Chazz and Alexis' ears that got the two to smirk.

Meanwhile, the Sasquatch finally got the fire on when out of nowhere, Jaden using his bike by using the breaks and letting the dirt from the backside of the tire, spread out and extinguished the fire from the ground.

Both Chazz and Alexis laugh out loud when the Sasquatch let out a roar. Sending both Alexis and Chazz, riding off while Jaden was catching up to them.

"Wait for me.", Jaden said, riding his bike

But then, the Sasquatch grabs a tree log and threw it towards Jaden. Sending Jaden flying after being hit by it. Jaden then got hit by another tree in the head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

End of chapter fifteen

A/N: Hope that was good enough to laugh out loud. By the way, there was the same commercial from it with a different attack. But I'm afraid that YouTube already delete it. Hopefully I find it soon. Review please.


	16. Football Kick

A/N: Since Sunday is going to be Super Bowl XLV in Dallas, which I'll be packing my bags for with a terrible towel, and Steelers Jersey as well, since there have been new commercials during the Super Bowl, I decided to write one. And boy, this one will be funny that I saw on TV.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Messin with Sasquatch

Chapter sixteen: Football Kick

* * *

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX present: Messin with Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

* * *

Just next to the Slifer Red Dorm, Atticus, Tyranno, Chumley, Jaden, were playing football. Tyranno hold the football on the ground as he waited for Atticus to kick the ball. But little do they know, the Sasquatch was watching them as it hides behind a broken down tree.

"Ready?", Tyranno asked, holding the ball.

"Here we go.", Atticus said, running towards it and kick the ball.

The Sasquatch was surprise to see the ball being kicked as it thinking it can fly.

Atticus walks back towards Tyranno as he got the ball while Tyranno got back on his feet. But the two boys look to the right when they saw the Sasquatch, behind the tree.

The Sasquatch looks back at the two, snaring at them.

"Oh no, it's him again.", Chumley said as he and Jaden walk.

"I don't think he likes us.", Jaden said.

Suddenly, Atticus had a plan by smirking.

"Hey, big guy, you want to play with us?" Atticus asked, with the Sasquatch smiling as it emerges from the forest and walking towards the group. "I'm going to place this ball right here. And you are going to kick it over the dorm."

Atticus place the football on the ground as the Sasquatch was ready to kick it.

"You ready?"

The Sasquatch growled as he lifts his feet but Atticus swap the football away and the Sasquatch slip, hitting his back to the ground as the others laugh out loud.

"That was hilarious!", Tyranno laughed.

"You got schooled!", Jaden laughed, pointing at the Sasquatch.

"Funniest moment I'll never forget!", Chumley laughed.

But they got Sasquatch even madder as it got up to the ground that got the others to stop laughing and turning to face him when the Sasquatch kicked Atticus to the air and over the dorm while the three boys were running off, screaming.

* * *

End of chapter sixteen.

A/N: Pretty funny isn't it? Hopefully, that aired during the super bowl.

Review please and Go Steelers!


	17. Football Kick, Different Attack

A/N: This is the same one from chapter sixteen, but with a different attack. And of course, part of a Super Bowl Commercial.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Messin with Sasquatch

Chapter seventeen: Football Kick, Different attack

Author's P.O.V.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX present: Messin with Sasquatch

End P.O.V.

Just next to the Slifer Red Dorm, Atticus, Tyranno, Chumley, Jaden, were playing football. Tyranno hold the football on the ground as he waited for Atticus to kick the ball. But little do they know, the Sasquatch was watching them as it hides behind a broken down tree.

"Ready?", Tyranno asked, holding the ball.

"Here we go.", Atticus said, running towards it and kick the ball.

The Sasquatch was surprise to see the ball being kicked as it thinking it can fly.

Atticus walks back towards Tyranno as he got the ball while Tyranno got back on his feet. But the two boys look to the right when they saw the Sasquatch, behind the tree.

The Sasquatch looks back at the two, snaring at them.

"Oh no, it's him again.", Chumley said as he and Jaden walk.

"I don't think he likes us.", Jaden said.

Suddenly, Atticus had a plan by smirking.

"Hey, big guy, you want to play with us?" Atticus asked, with the Sasquatch smiling as it emerges from the forest and walking towards the group. "I'm going to place this ball right here. And you are going to kick it over the dorm."

Atticus place the football on the ground as the Sasquatch was ready to kick it.

"You ready?"

The Sasquatch growled as he lifts his feet but Atticus swap the football away and the Sasquatch slip, hitting his back to the ground as the others laugh out loud.

"That was hilarious!", Tyranno laughed.

"You got schooled!", Jaden laughed, pointing at the Sasquatch.

"Funniest moment I'll never forget!", Chumley laughed.

But they got Sasquatch even madder as it got up to the ground that got the others to stop laughing and turning to face him when the Sasquatch grabbed Atticus and pulled his boxers from his pants as Atticus screamed and the other three boys ran off.

The Sasquatch then threw Atticus to the air with his boxers torn off.

End of chapter seventeen

A/N: Hope this one was funny. Have a great Super Bowl Sunday tomorrow and let's go Steelers.

Review please.


	18. Snakes

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I uploaded another chapter for the Messing with Sasquatch. Well now, there has been new commercial lately and I haven't been uploading any of them since then. But now, that wait's over as I bring you a new chapter of that story.

Also, I've added a new story as there is a new installment to the Jack Link's commercial known as Snacking with Sasquatch so check that out.

Until then, enjoy.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Messing With Sasquatch

Chapter eighteen: Snakes

* * *

_Author's P.O.V._

Jack Link's Beef Jerky and Yu-Gi-Oh GX present: Messing with Sasquatch

_End P.O.V._

Outisde Slifer Red's cabin, Jaden, Syrus, and Jessie, were talking and laughing while sitting near the fire they placed. But their conversation was interrupted when they heard sticks snapping in the forest. They quickly turn around and saw their "best buddy" the Sasquatch, sniffing around a garbage can, nearby.

Jaden and Syrus were about to head inside the cabin to hide, learning from their past mistakes. But Jessie halts them when he ate a beef jerky and said that he has a plan. He grabbed out a can from his backpack and whiles the Sasquatch and quietly ran up while the creature has it back turned. Jessie plant the can on top of the garbage can, then quickly ran back to Jaden and Syrus, who were still begging him but Jessie shush them as they watched.

The Sasquatch turned around and saw the can on top of the garbage can. Jessie was laughing quietly while Jaden and Syrus were nervous about what was coming. The creature picked up the can and opens it when instead; it was paper snakes that popped out of the can. He heard laugher where he saw Jessie, Jaden, and Syrus all laughing at him.

The creature wasn't happy as he began chasing towards them. "Run!" Jessie yelled as the three quickly enter the Silfer Red Cabin, locking the door but they were still laughing after what happened.

"See, what I tell you." Jessie said, still laughing.

"Ok, I admit. It was funny." Jaden said, ending his laughter with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, where he go?" Syrus asked as they looked out the window and notice that he wasn't outside.

"Guess he left." Jessie said.

They thought they have been spared, not really when they saw the creature return but something was on the creature's neck. He quickly threw something towards the window, smashing it where the three notice that the Sasquatch threw a big live and "real" snake inside their cabin.

The three were screaming as they try to fight the snake while Jessie tries to exit the cabin but with no luck.

* * *

End of chapter eighteen

**Author's Note:** Well, once again our characters can't stop picking on that Sasquatch when they know punishment is coming for them. Anyway, expect more chapters coming up later in the week. They did an uncut commercial of this so I'll try to find it on YouTube.

Also, I've created the second installment of the Jack Link's/Yu-Gi-Oh GX series known as Snacking with Sasquatch. If you have a chance, feel free to see it now. Until then, see ya next time and review.


	19. Water Holes

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter of the Messing with Sasquatch series. I already have a chapter posted for the Snacking with Sasquatch series on there so feel free to check it out. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Just want to remind everyone that I don't own or created these two series. Wish I did though but anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by Konami, TV Tokyo, and Writer Naoyuki Kageyama. The Messing with Sasquatch and Snacking with Sasquatch commercials are owned by Jack Link's

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Messing with Sasquatch

Chapter nineteen: Water Holes

* * *

_Author's P.O.V_

Jack Link's Beef Jerky and Yu-Gi-Oh GX present: Messing with Sasquatch

_End P.O.V_

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion Misawa turns off the water from the water holes after finishing the garden behind the dorm. Chazz Princeton was about to wrap the holes back to the wall when they notice the Sasquatch appearing from the forest and began using the water holes to get water.

Chazz then smirk when he told Baston to turn back on the water. He grabbed the holes by clogging the water from letting out. Baston quickly turn on the water but full blast while the creature only got drops of water from the holes.

With that evil smirk from Chazz, he let go of the holes, blasting water out, splashing on the Sasquatch face. Baston and Chazz were laughing so hard when the creature yanked the holes, pulling off the faucet from the wall, hitting Baston's grapefruits then, dragging Chazz where he was screaming to the forest.

* * *

End of Chapter nineteen

**Author's Note:** Well, Chazz always want to be the smart idiot than he is and doesn't know how to stay out from nature. Will we he ever learned. Anyway, the other chapter for the Snacking with Sasquatch will be up tomorrow. Until then, see ya next time.


	20. Cannonball

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter of the Messing with Sasquatch series. The chapter for the Snacking with Sasquatch will be posted later today. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Just want to remind everyone that I don't own or created these two series. Wish I did though but anyway, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by Konami, TV Tokyo, and Writer Naoyuki Kageyama. The Messing with Sasquatch and Snacking with Sasquatch commercials are owned by Jack Link's.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Messing with Sasquatch

Chapter twenty: Cannonball

* * *

_Author's P.O.V_

Jack Link's Beef Jerky and Yu-Gi-Oh GX present: Messing with Sasquatch

_End P.O.V_

Nearby at the banks of a river, the Sasquatch was laying down on a rock, looking at the sky, seeing the blue skies. But he's not alone when just inches away from him, were Axel Brodie and Aster Phoenix, who were leaving the river after they were kayak racing against one another.

While Aster grabbed the other kayak boat from the waters, Axel was eating a bag of Jack Link's when he notice his saw the Sasquatch inches away from there. "Hey, hey Aster,"

"What is it?" he asked, walking towards him while taking off his helmet.

"Is that the Sasquatch that Jaden and the others were talking about?" Axel asked which got Aster attention.

"It sure is." he said, a little shock until Axel has that devilous smiles on his face. He gave the bag to Aster as he quietly took off his shirt before walking towards it. "No way, Axel, don't do this. You saw what happened to the others because of this."

But Axel didn't paid attention as he climbed on a nearby rock while the Sasquatch was asleep. "CANNONBALL!" he yelled out the word as he jumped in the river, splashing water on the Sasquatch, causing him to wake up.

Aster laughed at the part while Axel came out from the water and laughed. But only it got the Sasquatch's angry attention when the creature grabbed Axel and threw him in the water, bouncing on it like a rock being thrown while Aster quickly ran off, leaving Axel from behind.

* * *

End of chapter twenty

**Author's Note:** Finally, I reached the twenty chapter mark in this story. Hopefully you'll enjoy that. The chapter for the Snacking with Sasquatch series will be posted later today. Have a great weekend everyone.


End file.
